The Monsters Inside
In 2005, The Monsters Inside was released by BBC Books. 2005 release Cover blurb The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Rose to a disastrous destination in deep space - Justicia, a prison camp stretched over seven planets, where Earth colonies deal with their criminals. Soon Rose finds herself locked up in a teenage borstal while the Doctor languishes in a scientific labour camp. Each is determined to find the other, and soon both Rose and the Doctor are risking their lives to escape in their distinctive styles. But their dangerous plans are further complicated by some old enemies. But are they fellow prisoners as they claim, or are they staging a takeover for their own sinister purposes? Users who have this in their collection *Lego Whovian *Ventry Girl 2006 Danish release Cover blurb Notes *English translations are as follows: **"Fjenden iblandt os" - The enemy among us Users who have this in their collection 2006 Dutch release Cover blurb De TARDIS neemt de Doctor en Rose mee naar een bestemming ver weg in de ruimte, Justitia, een gevangenenkamp dat zich over zes planeten uitstrekt. Hier sturen de Aardkoloniën hun misdadigers heen. Terwijl Rose in een tuchtschool vol tieners wordt opgeslofen, wordt de Doctor in een wetenschappelijk werkkamp gevangengezet. Ze zijn allebei vastbesloten elkaar te vinden en al spoedig zetten Rose en de Doctor hun leven op het spel om elk op hun eigen karakteristieke wijze te ontsnappen. Maar hun gevaarlijke plannen worden bemoeilijkt door enkele oude vijanden. Zijn deze wezens medgevangenen, zoals ze beweren, of hebben ze een overname in gedachten, voor hun eigen lugubere doeleinden? Met de Doctor en Rose, gespeeld door Christopher Eccleston en Billie Piper in de bekende televisieserie van de BBC, in Nederland uitgezonden door de VARA en in België door Canvas. Notes *English translations are as follows: **"De verborgen monsters" - The hidden monsters **The cover blurb - The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Rose back to a destination far away in space, Justitia, a prisoners camp which is about six planets extends. Here the Earth Colonies send their criminals back. :While Rose in a reform school full of teenagers is opgeslofen, the Doctor put in a science camp prisoner. Both are determined to find each other and soon the Doctor and Rose put their lives on the line to each their own characteristic way to escape. :But their dangerous plans are complicated by some old enemies. Medgevangenen Are these creatures, as they claim, or have they a takeover in mind, for their own sinister purposes? :The Doctor and Rose, played by Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper in the famous television series of the BBC, broadcast by the VARA in the Netherlands and in Belgium by Canvas. See also *Cosmoz.nl (click here for translated version) *Bol.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection 2006 Hungarian release Cover blurb A Tardis különös helyre viszi a világűrben barangoló Doktort és Rose-t - a Justiciára, egy hat bolygóból álló börtönrendszerbe, ahová a földi kolóniák küldik a bűnözőiket. Rose hamarosan egy javítóintézetben találja magát, a Doktor pedig egy tudományos munkatábor foglya lesz. Mindketten elszántan próbálnak a másik nyomára bukkanni, és rövidesen Rose és a Doktor is a tőlük megszokott stílusban, élete kockáztatásával próbál megszökni. Veszélyes terveiket azonban néhány régi ellenség felbukkanása bonyolítja. Valóban egyszerű rabok ezek a lények, mint állítják? Vagy ez csak trükk saját, gonosz céljaik leplezésére? Főszerepben a Doktor és Rose, ahogy Christopher Eccleston és Billie Piper alakította őket az RTL Klubon is látható filmsorozatban. Notes *English translations are as follows: **"Az emberbe bújt szörnyek" - The humans hiding monsters **The cover blurb - The Tardis takes place in outer space, especially when roaming Doctor and Rose - the Justiciára, one of six prison planet where the earth is sent to the colonies bűnözőiket. :Rose soon finds himself in a reformatory, the Doctor is trapped in a science camp will be. They were both determined to try to trace the other, and soon the Doctor and Rose in their usual style, risked their lives trying to escape. :However, some dangerous plans complicated by the appearance of old enemies. Indeed, they are prisoners of the simple things, like argue? Or is this a trick their own evil goals disguise? :Starring the Doctor and Rose, Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper as they are developed can be seen on RTL Klub filmsorozatban. Users who have this in their collection 2007 release Cover blurb The TARDIS takes the Doctor and Rose to a disastrous destination in deep space - Justicia, a prison camp stretched over seven planets, where Earth colonies deal with their criminals. Soon Rose finds herself locked up in a teenage borstal while the Doctor languishes in a scientific labour camp. Each is determined to find the other, and soon both Rose and the Doctor are risking their lives to escape in their distinctive styles. But their dangerous plans are further complicated by some old enemies. But are they fellow prisoners as they claim, or are they staging a takeover for their own sinister purposes? Users who have this in their collection __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Series Adventures Category:Items starring or written by Stephen Cole Category:Items produced by BBC Books Category:Items produced by Memphis Belle Category:Books